


A Love Beyond Death

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-24
Updated: 2004-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Forever in a Day, Past and Present, LegacySUMMARY : After the events of Past and Present, Daniel needs forgiveness from someone very important to him... and receives it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - A Love Beyond Death

Daniel tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep. It had been so long since he had really slept, and he was exhausted. But his mind was wide awake, and thoughts were whirling through his head, spinning around and around until he thought he would go mad. And one single thought came again and again, ringing through his mind like a great bell.

_  
_

How could I have done it?

Sha’re, oh Sha’re...

With a little sound of pain, Daniel rolled over, trying not to hear the voices in his head.

_  
_

I am here, my husband.

Dear God, how could I have done it?

He saw her falling, saw the glow in her eyes go out, and then he heard her speaking, with her dying breath, saying that she loved him. Then she was gone.

_  
_

Sha’re!

I love you, too.

But did he really love her, when he had kissed the first woman he met, so soon after her death? With Sha’re in his mind and his heart, how could he have kissed Kera? He had been disloyal, a traitor to the only woman he had ever loved. He had betrayed her trust and her confidence; he had betrayed her love for him.

Groaning, he buried his head in the blankets, but the voices would not let him rest.

_  
_

I love you.

Oh yes, she had loved him, more than he had loved her. Sha’re would never have done this, if he had died before she did. Never. He knew Sha’re, and she would have loved him until her death. What right did he have to that love? He had betrayed her by even thinking of loving another. He knew now, and he had known even then, that he did not love Kera. Why, then, had he thought of love, why had he kissed her? Why? Why?

_  
_

Hear me, Daniel.

"Sha’re, Sha’re..."

"I am here, my Daniel."

Sha’re? But she couldn’t be, she was... she was... dead. Sha’re couldn’t be here. The sleepless nights and mental torture were finally getting to him, and this was the first sign of a nervous breakdown. He almost laughed; this time it would be a real one.

"My Daniel..."

There was a sound of footsteps in the room, and he could feel a touch, the touch of a slender brown hand that he knew so well, a gentle touch full of love. Slowly, he opened his eyes, afraid of seeing nothing, and Sha’re stood beside him. Her eyes were smiling into his, sweet and tender, and her beautiful hair hung about her.

"Sha’re," he whispered, and touched her beloved face. She was here, she was real, Sha’re was here. "Sha’re, I..." Then suddenly, he was crying like a child.

He could feel her hands on his face, stroking back the hair from his forehead. Like a child, he let her caress him, feeling her hands moving softly over his tear-stained face, sobbing as if he would never stop.

"Hush, my Daniel, hush. I am here with you. All is well."

"But, Sha’re, you don’t know... I... I have betrayed you."

"By kissing another woman, my love?"

Startled, Daniel opened his eyes wide, and saw her loving face above his. How could he ever have betrayed her, his own Sha’re?

"How... how did you know?"

She laughed softly, tenderly, but her eyes were sad.

"I am dead, my Daniel, and the dead know many things."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she softly put her fingers to his lips. "Hush, my own, for I must speak. Listen: you have never betrayed me, and you have never been unworthy of my love. You were the best husband a woman could desire: kind, gentle, faithful always. Daniel, you have not betrayed me." And she smiled, a smile he had not seen for so very long.

"But Sha’re, I kissed her. I don’t even know how I could have done it or why, but I did. How could I even think of kissing her, especially when I have lost you so recently? I am not worthy of your love."

"No, Daniel, no. You were never untrue to me. In your heart, my Daniel, there was no evil, and in your thoughts you were ever faithful."

"But how do you... I don’t..."

"My Daniel," she said softly and insistently,"I am dead."

Slowly he nodded his head, his mouth tightening. "I know."

Then he looked up, confusion on his face. "But Sha’re, how could I have done it, when I have never loved anyone but you?"

"Do you not know, my Daniel?"

He looked into her face then, his eyes clear, his voice confident. "Yes, yes I do. It was _because_ of you, Sha’re, because you were the only woman in the world for me, that I did it." Softly, gently, he took her hand in his and held it to his cheek. "It was because I had lost the one thing in the world that meant the most to me, because I had lost _you._ "

She smiled at him, her eyes soft.

"I was hoping... I was hoping to find another Sha’re. I wasn’t ready to believe that the most important part of my life was gone." He looked up at her, his eyes troubled and boyish. "It hurt too much to think that it was all over. I wanted you so much that I... thought I could find you in someone else. I thought only of you when I kissed her, of you and no one else. And I was wrong, very wrong. There is only one Sha’re, and there will never be another, not in my life," and he moved her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Please forgive me."

"Daniel, there is nothing to forgive. All is well with us." Slowly she straightened up, regret in her eyes. "Now I must go."

"Please, Sha’re, no, don’t leave me again!" He was standing beside her, his hands on her shoulders. "Stay with me," he pleaded.

Her eyes were sad, and she suddenly looked very small and helpless. "But I must leave you, my husband. I do not belong in this world any longer."

"Sha’re..."

Suddenly she smiled. "But fear not, my Daniel, for we shall be together again, and on that day we shall never part. The day is coming, and on that day we shall be happy. Fear not, my own, for ours is a love beyond death, and it will outlast even the stars themselves."

Slowly Daniel nodded, for he knew that she spoke the truth. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

The sunlight was filtering through the blind when Daniel opened his eyes and found himself curled up by the window. Slowly, he looked around the room, but Sha’re was not there. His hands clenched and he let his head fall onto his knees. Alone again.

_Sha’re, Sha’re..._

In answer to his longing, he felt a soft wind, which seemed to brush his forehead and kiss him as it passed. And as the breeze went by, he heard a voice, _her_ voice.

_Fear not, for ours is a love beyond death._

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © March 2004 The characters mentioned are the property of Showtime and Gekko   
>  Film Corp. The Stargate and the backstory are the sole property of Showtime,   
> Gekko Film Corp, MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright   
> Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. No   
> infringement of copyright is intended, and this story is meant only for   
> entertainment. The story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the   
> author.

* * *

  



End file.
